In web or network applications, new windows are used to display screens in response to navigation from source applications. An inquiry request for a target application opens a new window, but the actual target content or data has to be inquired from the source application running in the parent window. The standard web interaction schema serializes the control flow into a set of discrete steps. First, the inquiry request is performed. Then, the new window is opened, which is a time-consuming operation even in modern browsers. Finally, the application is loaded into the new window. In other words, performing the inquiry request process in series with loading the new browser window often leads to poor performance, especially over slow network connections, because the system can undergo at least two requests plus the extra idle time to open the new browser window.